


I Am

by Princess_Meria



Series: Stories inspired by I Am by Jill Phillips [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bad Dumbledore, Dumbledore Bashing, Gen, Glacial paced updates, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Manipulative Dumbledore, Tags and more characters added when they appear, abuse recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-02-02 03:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12718404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Meria/pseuds/Princess_Meria
Summary: What would Harry’s life have been like if Jack had found him when he was a child? Follow Harry, and the Guardians, on his journey through life. A life full of love, lies, pain, redemption, and family.I don’t own anything but the plot and any OCs that might appear. Inspiration from Jill Phillips “I Am”.





	1. Oh gently lay your head upon my chest

Chapter one 

Harry blinked back tears as his uncle threw his tiny body outside. At least the landing was softened by the thick layer of snow but that meant that little Harry was soaked and now very cold. Whimpering, he curled up as tightly as he could and pressed himself as close to the door in hopes to stay warm.  
Jack was on his way to the local school when he heard tiny tired whimpers and chattering teeth. Swooping towards the sound, he was startled to find a tiny child shivering against the back doorstep of a house. As Wind placed him down near the child, the little one looked up with wide emerald green eyes. The boy whimpered and tried to move backwards. 'He can see me. Oh MiM, he can see me! Wait is that a bruise? What is a child doing out here without a coat?' Jack thought first ecstatically then anger bubbled to the surface.  
"Hey. It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you. It's okay, tyke. I'm Jack, what's your name?" Jack murmured. Crouching down where he was as he tried to show the child he wasn't a threat.  
"Freak. Boy." He said timidly. Jack fought to keep a straight face, pressing down his anger in hopes of getting the child to feel safe.  
"What are you doing outside without a coat?" Jack asked. The boy's eyes widened in fear.  
"Freaks not 'llowed coat." He said. Jack paused thinking. How he love to freeze the people who were so cruel to this little boy, but the little tyke needed to know that he was not a freak that he was special.  
"You know you're a very special tyke. Not many people can see me. In fact you are the only one who can and that makes you very very special." Jack told the child. The little boy's eyes brighten and he looked up at Jack with a tiny spark of hope shining in his eyes. Jack's heart clenched, maybe this could work.  
"Would you like to come with me, tyke?" Jack asked. The child nodded fervently. Jack smiled and held his arms out to the child. The smile grew with every step the child took towards him, until the boy was snuggled tightly into his chest.  
"Wind take us home." Jack said softly his arms wrapping the boy up protectively. The child shivered and Jack felt the breeze surrounding them slowly change from cool to warm and felt tendrils creep into the tiny spaces and warming the little boy. Jack smiled down at his tiny bundle as he felt the child's breathe slow and even out. The tyke had to be exhausted seeing how cold he had been. As Wind placed them down near the pond in the forest near the town of Burgess, the boy still was fast asleep.  
"Come on tyke, wake up." Jack whispered into his hair, stroking his back gently. Harry jerked awake with a whimper. Aunt Tunia had ruined the good dream.  
"Come on tyke, let me see those pretty eyes." Jack murmured. Harry froze.  
"Not dream?" He whispered.  
"I'm not a dream, come on tyke. Look up for me, little one." Jack murmured. Harry shifted in his arms before rising his head slowly to look at Jack. Jack smiled.  
"Let's get into a less open space, what do you think?" Jack asked.  
"Cupboard?" Harry whispered. Jack's arms tightened around the child.  
"Not anymore, tyke. I was thinking about my cave. You'll be warmer there while I go-"  
"NO!" Harry cried, clutching at Jack.  
"Hush, tyke, shh. You need food and warm clothes and shoes and blankets. I can't take you with me because someone might see you and not me." Jack murmured, rocking the child. He gently wiped away tears that had fallen unbidden from the boy's eyes. Harry whimpered and pressed himself closer to the winter spirit. Jack smiled and continued towards his cave home.  The air in the cave was moist and cool, but Wind quickly replaced it with warmer dry air, at the right temperature to keep the tyke warm but not warm enough to make Jack uncomfortable. Jack smiled as he set the little boy down.  
"I'm gonna go get you some warm clothes and food. I will come back, I promise. Why don't you think about what you want your name to be and I'll be back before you know it." Jack murmured, kissing Harry's forehead. Harry whimpered.  
"I promise, tyke. I will be back before light. I promise." Jack whispered. Harry continued to whimper but Jack hadn't hurt him yet, hadn't broken any of his few promises either. He nodded hugging Jack one last time before watching him fly from the cave. Harry curled into a ball trying to get some sleep. As he drifted off he remembered that Jack wanted him to think of a name.  
It came to him in his nightmare. There was that mad scary laugh and a woman was crying not Harry, please not my Harry, and then the green light and little Harry jerked awake. Harry, his name was Harry. He wondered who the woman was, he guessed she was his mother. She took the green scary light away but she was dead and Harry knew that the green light killed her. Harry had no idea that someone else was there until he saw the gold sand. Whimpering he looked up at a small man who was all gold.  
"Hello, Harry." the man breathed quietly as if people were sleeping.  
"I am glad to finally get to help you." He said.  
"Who you... Help?" Harry asked, still slightly sleepy after his nightmare.   
"I'm the Sandman, child. I protect children's dreams. Jack did something very good when he took you from your relatives. I am sorry that your dreams were rarely pleasant. A bad man made it so far to few of my dreams ever reached you. You need not worry about Jack leaving you. You're his baby brother and his first believer, not even the bad men you will face can change that. I'm going to give you your dream now. You may not see me again but I will take care of all your dreams, Harry Potter. Now sleep, little one, and may your life be happy now." Sandy said, gently blowing his sleep sand on to Harry. He stayed to see the beginning of Harry's dream of life with Jack. Sandy had just left the cave as Jack came back. Jack froze staring at his fellow spirit.  
'Thank you, Jack Frost, for saving the child that the guardians could not. You have saved him from a sad life and evil men. Thank you.' Sandy signed. Jack paused then smiled.  
"That little tyke will never hurt again if I have something to say about it." Jack said. Sandy nodded and set off into the night to continue his duties. Jack stared after him. He sighed and whispered, "I hope you come to see us again." Before turning away and going to see the boy he was beginning to see as his brother.  
Harry was still curled in a ball in the corner of the cave but his wasn't tense like he was before and Jack could see the golden dream Sandy had given him. Smiling, Jack set about making a warm cooked meal for him.  
"Wind could you keep the tyke's clothes warm, please? I'm gonna start making some food for us to warm up in the morning." Jack asked. Wind brushed a cool breeze against him in agreement.  
The sun was just beginning to rise when Harry started to stir.  
"Come on tyke. That's it bud, come on. Open those pretty green eyes. Come on." Jack murmured. Harry opened his eyes slowly to see Jack.  
"Dack?" Harry slurred sleepily.  
"Hey buddy. Let's get you into some better clothes." Jack told him.  
"Not buddy. Harry. I'm Harry." Harry said proudly.  
"Harry hmm. Well then Har, let's get you into better clothes." Jack said smiling.  
"But not 'llowed." Harry said confusedly. Jack sighed.  
"As long as you are with me, you are always allowed clothes that fit and protect you against the natural elements. I promise Harry." Jack said seriously. Harry's green eyes lit up. Jack smiled and brought Harry over to his new clothes.

As Harry began his first day with Jack, Sandy had arrived at North's workshop and called a guardian meeting. North was the first to arrive, of course. His hair messed with sleep, and his sabers in his hands.  
"Sandy? Vhy you call meeting? There are seven days till Christmas." North said. Sandy smiled mysteriously.  
"You called North?" Bunnymund said as he arrived.  
"Nhet, Sandy call meeting not me." North replied.  
"Why call a meeting Sandy?" Tooth asked. She had arrived shortly after Bunny.  
'I have just come from delivering the first dream to an eight year old boy.' Sandy replied.  
"An eight year old boy! Sandy there's only one child who never had one of your dreams." North began.  
'You are correct. And we are in debt to Jack Frost for finding Harry and saving him. I called this meeting to tell you that Harry Potter is safe now and we need to make his introduction to us as gentle as possible. I will be personally seeing him every night to give him his dreams. I doubt he has ever had Christmas gifts, so don't go over board North. Give him a few toys but Jack will have to steal clothes for him, so most of his gifts should be clothes or food for him and Jack. Practical gifts. Tooth...' Sandy said.  
"I will send one of my fairies to Harry when he looses a tooth and only that fairy." Tooth said. She thought about giving the child his first toothbrush and toothpaste and floss for Christmas.   
"I'll make sure that the anklebiter has the best Easter." Bunny said. Sandy smiled and signed thumbs up. Manny smiled down at his guardians. Harry would eventually have the easiest time become a spirit because of them and before he was a spirit, the child would smooth Jack's way and bring back Manny's straying friend. Manny never meant for Kozmotis Pitchiner to become the Nightmare King. No, Kozmotis was supposed to be the first guardian, the guardian of courage, and Sanderson was to be the second guardian, the guardian of good dreams. Together they were in charge of all humanity but then Kozmo's daughter became ill and Manny's hopes for his guardians fell apart. Yes, Harry James Potter was a blessing and Manny was certain that the guardians knew that. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter meets Jamie Bennett and the Burgess gang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone.  
> Drarry_and_Tomarry, this is for you thanks for the comment that got me moving again.  
> I am sooooo sorry for not updating this in so long but life has been busy and unkind. My idea for this story is slowly fizzling out but every comment hit and subscribtion means the world and helps keep me going.  
> My inspiration for this is a sloth paced worker so I write what I can when I can but it isn’t a lot or often to give anyone longer or frequent updates. I am currently under a lot of stress and pressure to do well in my undergrad Thesis so inspiration is very sparse.  
> If you want me to post any of the parts that I already have done please let me know! There are several different parts that are already complete but I haven’t reached that point in the story. They would be one shots until I can get to the point of the story where they come in.  
> Also I have several other stories that I am working on that have more inspiration flowing into them so they are updated more frequently.
> 
> Agh! I rambled too much! So Sorry! On to the story!

Jack smiled as he watched Harry play in the snow near their cave. Harry giggled as he ran after the snow dog Jack had created for him. He was still trying to get use to wearing a coat, snow pants and mittens. The Dursleys never cared if he had the proper clothes for winter. The snow dog ran further away from Harry and the little boy chased after it, his laughter echoed throughout the white forest. That was until he ran into another person.  
Jack shot towards where the sound of Harry's screams had come from. The scene he saw terrified Jack; there in the middle of the clearing were a group children and only a few feet away from them was Harry. The boy was frozen in fear. In front of Harry, the group of children were startled to see another child and one who looked like he lived alone. The brunette boy seemed to be the designated leader of their little group, slowly approached Harry.  
"Hi. I'm Jamie. Who are you? Where do you live?" The boy asked. Harry stared blankly up at him.  
"Come on Jamie. He probably doesn't even know what you're saying." One of the girls said.  
"I do to!" Harry cried before he froze again and began to whimper out apologies. Jamie glared at the girl before slowly inching his way to the tiny boy.  
"It's okay. What's your name?" He asked again.  
"Harry Potter." Harry whispered. Jamie smiled.  
"It's nice to meet you. Do you live out here?" Jamie asked. Harry nodded, smiling brightly.  
"Alone?!" Jamie asked in astonishment.  
"No. With Jack. He rescue me from mean Aunt Tunia and Uncle Vernon. They not 'llow me to wear winer cothes." Harry replied. Jamie paused.  
"Where did you live?" He asked cautiously.  
"Number 4, Privet Dr, Little Whinging, Surrey." Harry answered.  
"Where's that? I've never heard of it." one of the other children asked.  
"England of course."  
"You aren't in England anymore. This is Burgess Pennsylvania, USA." Jamie replied. Harry stared blankly at the boy.  
"Harry!" Jack called. Harry turned towards him before bolting into the spirit's arms.  
"Jack!" Harry cried as he jumped into Jack's arms. Jamie and his friends stared in shock when the boy levitated in midair while still looking like a baby monkey clinging to its mother.  
"How are you doing that?" Jamie asked softly. Harry looked at him in confusion.  
"They can't see me Har bear." Jack murmured.  
"I'm not doing anything. Jack's holding me. You gotta believe that he's holding me." Harry replied. Jamie blinked and briefly caught a glimpse of a teenager holding the tiny forest child.  
"Harry's right. There IS someone holding him. I saw him for a second." Jamie assured his friends.  
"Jamie Bennett!" Jamie froze.  
"We got a go! See you around Harry!" Jamie called as he and his friends raced away. Jack sighed in relief when the group of children disappeared from the clearing.  
"Please don't run off like that Har bear. It scared me." Jack said.  
"Sawry, Jack." Harry whispered. The frost spirit laid a small frost kiss to the child's nose.


End file.
